Awkward Situation
by GhostPikachu
Summary: When Tyler Redwood began his journey three years ago, Ilex Forest proved to be a little bit more than they bargained for. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Background

It's been just a year and a half since I finished my journey. I don't really have anything left to do so I just wander around Johto. I haven't gone home because my parents moved to Unova while I was on my journey. I didn't move with them for two reasons. One is that Johto is where I belong. I was born and raised here. My parents moving to Unova was unexpected. Why they did so… Well, my parents are a sensitive subject, so let's move on, shall we? I can't go and crash in New Bark Town anymore. The only thing I really like doing is training and bonding with my pokemon, especially my Meganium. Oh, where are my manners? I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Tyler Redwood. I am thirteen years old. On to the point. I'll explain a little 'incident' that happened a few years ago.

This was when I was still on my journey. Quite early into my journey at that. I had the first two gym badges. I had gotten some supplies from the Azalea Town pokemart and healed Chikorita (Meganium would have been one at that point), Rattata, and Pidgey at the pokemon center. I also studied the Ilex map in the pokemon center. I felt really confident about heading into Ilex Forest, a little too confident, really. I was a bit of a hot shot then because I had beaten the first two gyms on the first try with Chikorita, who had a disadvantage against both gyms. To say one thing, I probably looked like an idiot walking around thinking the world would just wait for me whenever I was ready. I must have thought I was a pokemon master already. I went inside the entrance to Ilex when a man standing near the entrance started pelting me with warnings about getting lost.

"Please. I'm Tyler Redwood, future pokemon master. I can't possibly get lost. I'll have you know, I beat the first two gyms on the first try with a grass type pokemon," I said as I patted Chikorita on the head.

"That has absolutely nothing to do navigation skills. I suggest you go back to the pokemon center and download an Ilex map on your pokegear. It'll still be tough, but not nearly as tough," the man said.

"I don't need it. It's not like I have no sense of direction," I retorted.

"I'm not saying you don't, but Ilex is really hard to navigate through. If you won't get a map of Ilex, do you at least have the HM cut? You'll need it to get to Route 34,"

"Of course I have it! Why would I go out without it? Especially into a forest? How stupid do you take me for?"

"I don't think you're stupid. I'm just trying to help you, kid."

"Whatever. I'm going to be the best pokemon master that ever lived! I will make you eat your words!"

"Kid, you're getting ahead of yourself. Besides, I didn't even say anything about pokemon master level."

"I've wasted enough time already. I've better bet going if I'm to reach Goldenrod City by Thursday. Come on, Chikorita. We don't need help."

"Thursday?! It'll take at least a week to get through!"

I waved my hand at him finishing the conversation. I really wish I'd listened to him. But, being the superior I thought I was, I ignored him and plowed ahead into Ilex. As I left, I heard the man say behind me: "By Arceus, who created that monster ego?"

I shrugged it off and focused on the forest ahead of me.

I ingnored it and went on my way.


	2. Chapter 2: Ilex Forest

**Okay, so I'll just let you know, I didn't put a note on the first chapter because this is my first story. I apologize in advance that this story is going to be awful. Especially the first couple chapters since they're just laying down ground work. Also, I need to put the disclaimer. You knew it already, but I don't own pokemon, if I did, I would bring walking your pokemon back. To the point, charge ahead!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ilex Forest

Well, I probably lost a little bit of my confidence when I realized how complicated Ilex really is. I lost even more confidence when I realized I was lost. Not that I would admit it, even to myself, that I was wrong. As I walked deeper into Ilex I started muttering things as I walked.

"It has to be this path. Chikorita, use cut. Ow! Thorn! Hey, I don't remember this part being on the map in the pokemon center. Surely, this is the right way."

"Chika Chikorita," Chikorita said encouragingly.

By the time night came, I was a wreck. I had gotten myself lost, which was obvious. So, very royally lost. There was no reception in Ilex so my pokegear was of no use in the situation. My clothes were dirty from falling in the dirt from tripping over tree roots, my clothes were slightly torn from thorns, and speaking of thorns I had a ton of scratches. I probably didn't look sane after that one day. It was pretty late so I just settled down and went to sleep with Chikorita at my side. The next morning when I woke up, I was somewhere completely different. I know now that I woke up in a different place then when I had gone to sleep, of course I didn't know that at the time. How I woke up in a different place beats me. Ask Arceus. Anyway, I thought I was in the same place and the little sun that could get through made a big difference on how it looked. I stood up and took in my surroundings. There. Were. Crystals. Everywhere. Light crystals, dark crystals, see through crystals, solid crystals, colorful crystals, you name it. At first I thought the crystals were reflecting the few sun beams that could get through the think forest canopy. I didn't know that the crystals themselves gave off an aura of light themselves. Something seemed… off. I had no idea what to think of it, so I went with what I could think of.

"Cool crystals. I wonder where they came from, sitting above ground like that. Especially in a forest. What do you think of them, Chikorita?" I said.

"Chika!" replied my little grass type, as she jumped up and down. Chikorita was much smarter than me in the situation I was unaware if being in. She could sense the sheer power the clearing held. I just thought then that she agreed that the crystals looked cool.

One dark green see through crystal caught my eye. As if in a trance, I got up and reached out to touch it. Before I could, Chikorita tackled me.

"Ow! What's the big deal? It's just a crystal," I told her.

"Chika chik!" she replied almost angrily.

I got up and tried again with the same results. After a while, I gave up and spent the rest of the day planning to get to the crystal at night. Just the touch it. It was stupid, I know, but I was curious.

When nightfall finally came, I silently and slowly got up from where I had been napping. I looked over to make sure Chikorita was sound asleep. I walked over carefully to avoid stepping on twigs. Chikorita's leaf twitched and one eye opened. When she saw what I was doing, she snapped awake and slammed into me just as my finger came to rest on the crystal.


	3. Chapter 3: The change

**Wow, two chapters in one day. Not that anyone is actually reading this… in case you do stumble upon this story, I apologize again for this story being so awful. Also, I can promise you the chapters look longer on word. If you actually read this story, please review! Criticism is welcome for improving my writing. I don't own pokemon, if I did I would bring walking your pokemon back. On to the point, charge ahead!**

**-Line Break-**

Chapter 3: The change

I woke up with the world spinning around me. I lay on the ground for a few minutes and tried to recollect what happened. I had touched the eye catching crystal as Chikorita tackled me again. I wondered why she had lunged at me. After I had touched the crystal, the world went black.

"So you're finally awake. You've been out for a day," said a voice that sounded similar to mine, only higher.

I opened my mouth the pour out a million questions but all that came out was: "Chikor chik?" I froze. I tried saying a few other things with the same result. The voice let out a soft and pained chuckle.

"That won't work, sorry to say. You can, however, talk telepathically by sending your thoughts."

_What?_ I thought. _What is he talking about? Why can I only make pokemon noises? How does this guy know about 'telepathically communicating'?_

Apparently that had been enough to 'send my thoughts.'

"Well, for the first three questions, just look at yourself," said the voice.

I thought I might know what was coming. I didn't want to believe that could happen. It was crazy. All the same, I slowly looked down at myself with a green body and feet waiting for me. I took a sharp breath. I was a Chikorita. My heart dropped into my stomach right then and there. Them the voice came into full view. I stifled a scream. I was staring into my own face. I blacked out again. When I woke up a bit later, I was really dizzy. All I could see were his- no, my legs.

"Well, I'm taking this better than you apparently. Also, to answer your question, pokemon just to know things like that Even if you're not psychic," 'myself' said.

I tried to send a thought. It was easier than expected.

_W-Why am I a pokemon?_ I asked.

"You don't get it, do you, trainer? **I'm **Chikorita. We switched bodies," said Chikorita.

_Wait… You mean I'm a girl!?_ I yelled.

"In a nutshell, yes. If it's any consolation, I have to be a boy." Chikorita replied.

_How did this happen?_

"Well, if tackling you wasn't enough to get you to acknowledge that there was at least **something **wrong with the crystal, I don't know what would have. Obviously, as you can see now, that crystal has um, 'special properties.' As do all the crystals in that clearing."

_Um, how do you know this again? _

"Like I said, pokemon just know this stuff."

_Okay… will I ever get my body back?_

"Yes. In time. After the power inside a crystal is used, it takes about a week to recharge it's power enough to be used again."

_What do we do until then? _

"Get out this blasted forest. We'll run out food soon enough because a certain trainer didn't think we'd need more than a few days worth of food."

_What? Ilex didn't look too big on the map!_

Chikorita rolled her (I don't feel like saying 'my' so I'll just say her. Same goes for me) eyes. "Whatever you say. Either way, we need to get going **now** if we want to not skip any meals."

We walked in silence for about thirty minutes. During that time, my head had filled with thousands of questions again. I stayed silent though; I could ask questions later. My main focus at the moment was to try to understand this myself. I wondered if there was a reason this happened. I pushed that to the back of my mind and wondered what would happen if I had to battle.

_What if I have to battle? _I asked.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that. Hopefully you won't have to. Can't have you ruining my reputation. But if you do, I'll keep the moves simple," replied Chikorita thoughtfully.

_You don't have a reputation to keep. _ I said smugly.

"Whatever. Look, here's a fork. Which way do you think we should go?" asked Chikorita changing the subject.

_Well, if it were me, I would go right. _I said, thinking about it a bit.

"Okay! Left it is!" Chikorita said.

_Really? Seriously? _

"Well you obviously don't have the greatest sense of direction in the world to get us that deep into Ilex when you could have just followed the trampled grass."

_There was trampled grass in all directions! _

Chikorita smirked. "Your ego must have heavily trampled more grass."

I thought about a protest but decided to change the subject instead.

_Although I have a quick question._

"What?"

_Why can I communicate with you through thought but you couldn't?_

"Who says I couldn't?"

_You could!? Why didn't you?_

"Relax, I'm just pulling your leaf. It's probably because we're in the wrong bodies and I actually understand pokemon better than an ordinary human could. I guess you could say it's because I understand the 'native language' of pokemon."

_Oh._

"Hey, I just thought. I suppose you've never been in a pokeball before. Let's see how different it is than you thought," she said, pulling out my pokeball.

_Jeez, I don't know. Maybe no-_

I didn't have time to finish my nervous thought as she commanded fro my return and the red flash took me into the pokeball. Well, I'll say one thing. It is definitely different than I thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4: Arceus's Realm

**Okay, so… Sorry about being down on my story. I actually am proud of what I've done. Ignore the AN on the previous chapters where I said it as horrible. Not lying, I do like what I've written. I have my reasons for saying otherwise. Just to clarify that, this chapter is going to be a little different. I hadn't originally intended for this chapter to be here, but I thought of it today. Also, I don't own pokemon, if I did I would bring walking your pokemon back. Anyway, charge ahead!**

**-Line Break-**

Chapter 4: Arceus's Realm

"Why did you let this happen, Arceus? The boy was never intended to see those crystals. Those are for the legendary's use only!" said Mew as he went into Arceus's throne room.

"I have my reasons. You should know I let things like this happen for a reason. I don't do anything without a good and proper reason," replied Arceus.

"Yes, I know. But letting a human boy walk around the Clearing of the Legends is another totally different thing. What if he has seen someone there?" asked Mew.

"I knew the risks. There is a risk to everything. If you stay safe, you'll never get anywhere," Arceus calmly replied.

Mew sighed. Arceus would never just listen. To think, a human, walking around in the Clearing of Legends! What if he had gotten access to something that should never be found… Mew shuddered at the thought.

"Arceus, the boy could have messed with **the **crystal! He could have messed up our entire world. Did you think of that?" Mew asked, straining to keep his voice free of exasperation.

"As I told you, everything has a risk. Yes, possibly he could have given Giratina the upper hand. Also, we have Dialga and Palkia guarding Giratina day and night. Something could have happened, but it was extremely unlikely," Arceus said, as he looked at some plates, eyeing the splash plate.

As Mew was about to say something else, Reshiram came in looking like she had just been up against a powerful opponent. Mew was shocked, and Arceus was caught off guard but quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, Reshiram?" asked Arceus.

"He's breaking out!" said Reshiram, looking truly panicked.

If Arceus had had eyebrows, they would be raised very high.

"Giratina? He got through the crystal barrier?" asked Arceus.

"No. This is even worse," replied Reshiram.

"Well, what's the situation?" asked Arceus.

"The Crystal of Eye is broken, Sir," said Reshiram.

Arceus jumped off of his throne. _If Arceus is worried, this must be a dire situation, _thought Mew. _He never loses his composure. _

"We have a Code Zero on our hands," said Arceus.

Mew's eyes widened.

.


	5. Chapter 5: Settling in

**Okay, new update again! Because of the weekend they're coming really fast. Updates will be a lot slower after this weekend. I know the last chapter was really random, but all will be explained later. The way I wrote it made it sound like Clockwork and the Observants (Danny Phantom). I don't own pokemon, if I did I would bring walking your pokemon back. Anyway, charge ahead!**

**-Line Break-**

Chapter 5: Settling In

I had always hoped the inside of a pokeball would be like a little habitat for the pokemon. Though, a small part of me always told me that it probably wasn't like that, and I knew that part was probably right. The walls around me were black and glowed with blue code. The ceiling was gray with purple code. The floor was dark red with white code. The red flash that had engulfed me had messed with my body and shrunk it down to the size of a penny. I was surrounded by a weird bubble of some sort that looked like baby blue water vapor. After a few minutes, Chikorita let me out.

_Is that humane? _I asked.

"Yeah, it just takes time to get used to. After you get used to it, you can start breaking it in to make it comfortable," said Chikorita.

_Okay. It was just really weird and kind of scary, actually._

"That's normal. Newly caught pokemon feel the same way about pokeballs," Chikorita said comfortingly.

[Chikorita's P.O.V.]

I had been sincerely hoping that that we wouldn't run into a trainer. _Tyler won't last two minutes without any experience, _I thought.

"Hey! Over here! Want to battle?" shouted the trainer, waving his arms once he saw me.

_Want to battle? As if we have a choice, _said Tyler sarcastically. He had a point.

We walked up to the trainer as he gave a weird little speech about the sheer power of bug pokemon or something. Then he shouted out of the blue: "You are challenged by Bug Catcher Ian!"

_Really? I hadn't noticed, _snorted (as much as one can snort in thought) Tyler.

"Go, Chikorita!" I yelled, pointing Tyler towards the battle field.

Ian let out his Weedle.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" I said. Tyler obeyes, narrowly missing that wicked horn on Weedle's forehead.

_I hate this. I hate this a lot! _said Tyler as he dodged a poison sting.

"Welcome to my life," I murmured, then commanded, "Dodge that poison sting! Good, now use Tackle!"

_Man, this is easy, _I thought, _The trainers get the easy part of the deal. _

All I had to do was bark orders. I grinned. A little training for Tyler couldn't hurt.

[Tyler's P.O.V.]

Have I mentioned how much I love being a trainer? As soon as the other trainer had taken out his pokemon, my heart had dropped into my stomach. I was going down. Of all the trainers that could've challenged it had to be a bug catcher.

_What? Afraid of a little Weedle? _Taunted the Weedle.

_No. Shut up. Even with a type disadvantage, I can still kick your little butt all the way to Sinnoh, _I growled menacingly.

_In your dreams. Eat poison, you leafy disaster of a pokemon, _retorted Weedle.

_Well that was weak. Let's end the talking and fight it out, shall we? _I was so irritated with that stupid worm I wanted to defeat it in battle. I wanted to defeat it hardcore style. To this day, I still don't like Weedle much. Anyway, on with the story.

_Wait. Leafy disaster. I wonder if I could… _I trailed off in thought. Even with a disadvantage, it would deal enough damage to knock out Weedle while avoiding the risk of ramming into that horn.

_Chikorita! Order Razor Leaf! _I told Chikorita.

She looked at me strangely but ordered it all the same. I smiled a little bit. Weedle was going down. With a disadvantage move. My calculations had been correct, it was enough to take down Weedle.

"Cool battle! Wanna echange pokegear numbers?" asked Ian as he came over and snatched my pokegear before Chikorita could protest.

_Was that a question or an order? _I inquired.

"Yes," replied Chikorita quietly, but loud enough I could hear.

After another long while, we finally found the exit to Ilex.

"Finally!" said Chikorita.

_Agreed. _I replied.

Because it was about two in the morning, all the trainers on Route 34 had gone home which was a relief. I was taken to the pokemon center to heal. Being healed isn't unpleasant but it feels just… weird. Then we both settled down for the night.

The next morning, we walked around Goldenrod and explored it. There was a tunnel with a bunch of trainers in it. After we took care of them, we went to the photo studio at the end. There was a guy with a huge, really creepy smile that had an obsession with dressing up pokemon. We practically took off running to the exit after meeting him.

"You know, I was thinking," started Chikorita as we walked on the street, "Should we challenge the gym here?"

_I don't know. Maybe. The only thing that worries me is that I've heard about Whitney's famous Miltank. Apparently her Miltank is incredibly hard to deal with, and I have little experience battling, _I said.

"Let's sleep on it. If we do, you need more training."

_Okay._

We headed towards the pokemon center. After we got into the assigned room, we just flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when we collected our things, we left the pokemon center and discussed the previous night's talk.

_If you want to challenge the gym, I'll go along with it. _I said.

A smile formed on Chikorita's face. "Well then. We've got some training to do. And I mean hardcore training."


	6. Chapter 6: The Gym

**Okay, so I haven't updated in a while. All these chapters so far are laying down groundwork. This is the last groundwork chapter, I promise. In the meantime, enjoy, and please review! I don't own pokemon, if I did I would bring walking your pokemon back. Anyway, charge ahead!**

**-Line Break-**

Chapter 6: The Gym

We battled all the trainers we had missed the night before and a bunch of wild pokemon after that. The first one to appear was Drowzee.

_Hey, I don't have a Drowzee! Let's catch it! _I said.

"Fine," Chikorita grumbled.

_Shoot, _said Drowzee as I launched Razor Leaf at him.

Things went downhill (for me) from there.

Drowzee used confusion, which naturally, got me confused. I attacked facing backwards, then stuttered while giggling: _Hehe, dancing Pecha berry is on stage! You go! I'm your number one fan, Pecha! _

Drowzee, meanwhile, sat back and laughed.

"Come on, Tyler! Don't get your butt whipped over a little confusion!" yelled Chikorita.

At that, I snapped out of confusion and used Tackle at Chikorita's command. I could see Drowzee giving out.

_Throw the pokeball now! _I instructed Chikorita.

Chikorit nodded and pulled out a pokeball. She threw it and the intensity began. After what seemd like an eternity, the capsule device clicked signifying Drowzee's capture.

_Yeah! _I tried to punch my stubby little hand in the air in victory but failed misereably.

Chikorita snorted. "Trainers have the way easy end of the deal for everything,"

_Try having one pokemon left in battle._

"Whatever. Let's get you and Drowzee healed."

After that, we headed over towards the gym. As was custom, there were a bunch of trainers before Whitney, but we (Ahem, I) took care of them easily.

She gave me a potion and walked up to the gym leader.

"Another challenger? Let's roll," said Whitney coolly, which was surprising considering her girlish personality.

"Go Chikorita!" yelled Chikorita, pointing me to towards yet another battle. As she sent out her pokemon, she gave a weird little speech. I was starting to wonder if the official Congress of Johto issued some kind of weird law requiring trainers to give speeches.

Whitney sent out her first three pokemon which I beat without too much of a hassle. It was Miltank where the trouble started.

_You're in trouble now, _said Miltank smugly.

_Ah yeah? Then how do you explain… um… why your team is losing? _I said in a desperate attempt to be witty.

_The past is the past. Simply it is my job to ensure victory for Whitney. _Said Miltank.

_I thought Miltank were supposed to be happy all the time, like on that Happy MooMoo Farm commercial, _I commented.

_They lied, _said Miltank as she launched take down on me.

I nearly let out a swear as I was hit full on. I got up and waited for orders.

"Razor Leaf!" said Chikorita.

I obeyed and almost knocked out Miltank.

_Just one more hit… _I said, gritting my teeth.

Miltank smirked and healed herself.

I narrowed my eyes and used Razor Leaf again.

She, in turn, healed herself again.

This went on for a while until finally, I got a critical hit and she fainted with that stupid smug expression. By that time, I was sweaty and exhausted.

Whitney sat down and cried after returning Miltank.

*Sniffle* "You meanie!" said Whitney.

We stared until one of her before-gym-battlers came up and explained that she always cries after losing a battle and to give it five minutes.

Five minutes later, she dried her eyes and handed over the badge.

"That was a good battle. You're strong," she said, then walked away.

We exited the gym and a question surfaced in my mind.

_Has the crystal recharged yet? _I asked.

Chikorita smiled and said, "Today marks four days. If we go into Ilex now, we should be there assuming we don't get lost by the time it will have recharged."

_Let's go then, _I said.

Three days later…


	7. Chapter 7: Not as planned

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I get really busy with school. So! The action starts here. No more groundwork for now! *Jumps up and down* Also, first pokemon doesn't exist in this fanfic. Just saying. I don't own pokemon, if I did I would bring walking your pokemon back. Anyway, charge ahead!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Not as planned

Three days later we were coming upon the clearing in which the crystals were located. I was excited to get my own body back. But. When we got to the place, there was a strange pink pokemon there. All around its feet were broken crystal shards. Behind it about ten yards was a big purple crystal that was broken.

_What's going on? _I asked Chikorita.

"How should I know? I'm not a psychic type," whispered Chikorita.

We watched in silence until the pokemon turned around and faced us. It was holding a crystal. **The **crystal. It seemed to be enjoying Chikorita's and my shocked faces.

_How…? _I started, but the pokemon cut me off. Then, it talked. That day was just full of surprises.

"I suppose I haven't formally introduced myself. I am-

* * *

"Arceus! Arceus! Arceus!" screamed Mew as he barreled down the hall.

"What?" asked Arceus calmly as Mew frantically slammed into the door, causing it to burst open.

"Do you not see the child in the Clearing of Legends? With **HIM!?" **yelled Mew as he waved his arms about.

"I am aware of the situation. I do see over everything, after all," said Arceus.

Mew had pretty much given up. The boy and his pokemon were dead. He sat down and contemplated on it. Maybe he could intervene? Set everything right? Yes… That's what he would do. If Arceus wouldn't listen to the facts and logic of the situation, Mew would so to say, 'fill in' for Arceus. He just didn't understand why Arceus would choose to ignore a **code zero **for heavens sake, and a human caught in the middle of it. He then looked up as Arceus began to speak.

"You are not to intervene. I would like to see how this all plays out," said Arceus, walking over to his plates.

"Yes, in an ordinary situation. But this is a whole different story. This is code zero. An occurrence that hasn't happened in over 500 years. Since when are you not logical?" asked Mew.

"When will you learn to take my word for it? I will say it one more time: Do not intervene. That is final," said Arceus, plucking a splash plate from his collection and strolling out of the room.

A load of good that would do Arceus. Mew didn't care if Arceus said not to intervene. The situation was dire and needed a little help. Mew only knew of one pokemon that would go with him to help and disobey Arceus's command. Mew flew back to his smaller palace in Kanto and made a little call. (Legendaries had 'star phones' that consisted of meteor rock and a lot of other material)

"Hello?" a voice crackled on the other end.

"Hello Genesect. This is Mew. Your help is required."

* * *

"I suppose I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Mewtwo. I seek to rid the world of Arceus. Now then, you have gone far too long unchecked. You know far too much. Goodbye, trainer," Mewtwo said as he started up a psycho cut attack. Chikorita screamed. On instinct or something I guess, I used Razor Leaf. That caught his attention as the prickly leaves bit into his skin. I heard Chikroita screaming something behind me. I didn't catch what she said. My focus was on surviving the punishment I was going to get for that. He looked over and said calmly, "I was just going to kill your trainer but now I have to kill you too. Such a shame."

Mewtwo used psychic and the whole world went upside down. He then used foresight and waited for the scheduled attack to come and end us. I closed my eyes and embraced the fact that I was going to die.

[Chikorita's P.O.V.]

I screamed as the psycho cut came at me at an alarming rate. I waited to be whipped into a sea of pain but it didn't come. Tyler from the corner of my eye I saw used Razor Leaf and gained his attention. I screamed: "Tyler! Run! Get out of his way!"

He apparently didn't hear me and kept glaring at the malicious pokemon. Mewtwo then used psychic and trapped us both in the powerful wave of energy. He then proceeded to use foresight and casually sat down as if to watch a movie and waited for our deaths. I saw Tyler close his eyes. I didn't want to give Mewtwo the pleasure of watching me accept my death. But then he used Hypnosis and my eyelids felt heavier than Snorlax. Just as my eyes were closing, a pink blur shot down from the sky at Mewtwo. Then I couldn't fight the sleep anymore. I wasn't sure if I would ever wake up.

* * *

** Please review anyone reading and tell me if I should interact more with the reader and give choices and votes for what should happen next in the story or what. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For any readers: SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I blame videogames. And maybe the 'I'll make sure you don't update your fanfiction because you got too caught up in your fandoms' fairy. There's such a thing, I swear! I don't own pokemon (And in this particular chapter, pokedex entries even if I did alter them a bit), if I did I would bring walking your pokemon back. Anyway, charge ahead!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Some pink cat and I don't even know what

[Tyler's P.O.V.]

I slowly opened one eye very surprised to find myself, well, alive. As it turns out, that pink blur was a pokemon. I had no idea what it was, of course, and reached for my pokedex.

"Tyler, you idiot, now is not the time to use your, uh, electronic-thing-whatever-it's-called," hissed Chikorita very quietly.

I rolled my eyes and used it anyway. Why should I listen to her? I managed to break it free because Mewtwo's Psychic attack keeping us in check had weakened from the interruption. I held it up and waited for the information to download. It then began relaying the information to me.

"Mew, a psychic type, legendary pokemon. Extremely rare. This pokemon can learn every move and is said to be the ancestor of all pokemon, or also said as 'the mother of all pokemon.' It is from the Kanto region and is a genderless pokemon. There is only one of its species."

"Whoah," I said, then realized that both Mew and Mewtwo were staring at me. I shrugged it off and moved my pokedex camera to Mewtwo. Yet again, the electronic encyclopedia started talking in it's robotic voice.

"Mewtwo, a psychic type, legendary pokemon. Extremely rare. This pokemon was lab created when scientists recombined Mew's genes after the discovery of an old fossil that contained Mew's DNA. The experiment did not work and it has the most savage heart of all pokemon. It is from the Kanto region and is a genderless pokemon. There is only one of its species."

Mewtwo looked very mad at his description. Mew just glared at me because it obviously didn't like my pokedex. I can't imagine why. (not my thought now, my thought then)

"Was that really necessary?" asked Mew calmly, fighting to keep Mewtwo down, and obviously losing.

_"Wait a second… Why is a pokemon using a pokedex?"_ asked Mewtwo with his eyes narrowed.

Mew shot me a second glance and asked the same thing. And also how I managed to hold it with stubs for hands.

_Would believe me? _I asked.

_SPILL. _Said Mew sternly.

_Fine. Well, I'm kinda a human boy, that one over there, _I nodded my head to Chikorita's direction, _and I accidently got lost in the Ilex and found my way here and touched that dark green crystal Mewtwo has at the same time Chikorita tackled me and we kinda sorta switched bodies and we've been stuck in these bodies ever since and that was like, a week ago, _I finished, talking very quickly.

Both Mew and its clone stared at me like I was an idiot. They looked at each other awkwardly. Mewtwo seized the moment to get Mew off him and flee from the scene (with the green crystal which I was not very happy about) and Mew just shot me another glance.

_In the future, try not having an ego big enough to keep you from the common sense of not messing with strange objects, let alone something in a __**LEGENDARY PLACE THAT HALF THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD DON'T BELIEVE EXISTS.**_ Said Mew.

_Sheesh, a guy goes on a pokemon journey and everyone complains about his ego, _I grumbled. _Of course I don't have a big ego! _

Mew just shook its head and promptly shot up in the air and disappeared in a space rift with Palkia inside like that was the most normal thing in the world.

Chikorita and I dropped on the ground and ran like there was no tomorrow.

[Narrorator's P.O.V.]

After talking to the rash and quite idiotic (in Mew's opinion) boy, he went through the space rift and when he got back to the realm, he immediately demanded to see Arceus. Arceus, wisely, did not refuse or it would have made Mew more steamed.

Mew kicked open the door and began his rant with Arceus observing his plate collection calmly. He was currently an electric type, but was thinking of changing to ghost for a little while.

"SURE, ARCEUS. LET A RASH HUMAN BOY FIND THE CLEARING OF LEGENDS AND TOUCH THE SWITCH CRYSTAL!" screamed Mew, obviously very, very, very, outraged.

Arceus, of course, endured it calmly and had a reply available.

"When will you learn to just leave it to me? I asked you not to interfere, and you did so anyway. You have changed his destiny. If he has a horrible fate, everyone can blame you."

Mew, after this whole affair, was very irritated and impatient.

"One boy, sure, whatever, everyone cares about him. I'm just A TEENSY BIT WORRIED ABOUT ALL THE LEGENDARIES."

"Understandable, but you can't **only **care about pokemon. You have to learn to love both, even if humans seem so unreasonable and ignorant sometimes, which they are. But pokemon make the same mistakes. Every living being ever put in this universe makes a mistake. Now, you got us into this mess, and you will fix it," Arceus said.

"What mess?" asked Mew bitterly. "I'm trying to save all the legendary's rears."

"I will repeat it one more time. Fix it. Fixing the problem you got us into is a fair request, is it not?" replied Arceus.

"I DIDN'T DANG CREATE ANY MESS. I'M HELPING YOU. NOW, JUST GRANT ME A MEMORY WIPE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE." Said Mew through gritted teeth.

"Mew, you are trying to take my role," said Arceus, with some warning tone hinted in his voice.

"Maybe everything would be better if I had your place," replied Mew.

"That's it," Arceus said. "I hereby banish you from my realm. You have become just as corrupted as Mewtwo or Giratina. You have half an hour to be gone, and if you are not by then, I will have every legendary pokemon in my command attack you and drive you out, if not kill you."

"Fine by me. It is you who is corrupted, not me," said Mew.

"I believe you are mistaken there. Now, leave and never come back." Arceus said with head held high.

Mew went to leave and Arceus was left alone to think and plan.

"I must wage war on the evil forces to get the Switch Crystal back before the boy and his pokemon are trapped in each other's bodies forever." He thought.

He called on a few of his guards which were more minor legendaries and told them to bring in The Justice Swords. His elite team.

"I guess its time to become WarLord Arceus again," he thought to himself as Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo walked in.

"Good to see you again, everyone," greeted Arceus, "But I hate to in such a dire situation."

The Justice Swords returned the greeting and waited for their assignment.

"Now," said Arceus with his so rare smile, "We have some evil butt to kick."


End file.
